Coincidental
by amariys
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou tidak terlalu percaya dengan 'kebetulan', tapi saat ini dia cukup menikmatinya. Happy Birthday Kise Ryouta 2017. Complete.


**Judul:** Coincidental

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** 1331kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Kuroko no Basket/Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta.

 **Pairing(s):** AkaKise— _mungkin_.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Summary:** Akashi Seijuurou tidak terlalu percaya dengan 'kebetulan', tapi saat ini dia cukup menikmatinya. Happy Birthday Kise Ryouta 2017. Complete.

* * *

Pertemuan mereka hari itu murni sebuah kebetulan. Tanggal 18 Juni, hari Minggu. Satu-satunya hari di mana tim basket Rakuzan tidak mengadakan latihan dan tentu saja hal ini segera dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh para anggota maupun mantan anggota tim basket terkuat di Jepang itu.

Sudah menjadi hal lumrah bagi Akashi untuk menerima undangan _street basket_ dari senior-seniornya di hari Minggu dan kali ini pun tidak berbeda. Reo bahkan sudah mewanti-wanti agar Akashi mengosongkan jadwalnya tiga hari sebelum hari-H. Katanya dia ingin mentraktir para anggota inti tim basket di sebuah kedai ramen, berhubung dia baru saja diterima di universitas yang diharapkannya.

Jadi, begitulah. Hari itu bermula seperti biasa. Akashi bertemu dengan yang lain di depan gerbang Rakuzan dan setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju lapangan basket tempat mereka biasa bermain _street basket_ atau sekedar permainan _three-on-three_ singkat. Mereka bermain hingga matahari telah berada tepat di atas ubun-ubun dan udara musim panas menjadi terlalu tidak tertahankan.

Hayama menjadi orang pertama yang menyerah. Dia merebahkan diri di atas lapangan basket sambil merengek meminta Reo membelikannya es krim dengan seenaknya. Rengekan itu disambut baik oleh rekan-rekan yang lain—kecuali Reo yang sedikit mengerucutkan bibir saat menyadari dia akan mengeluarkan lebih banyak uang dari rencana awalnya—dan saat itu juga mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan mereka demi kesempatan untuk mendinginkan tubuh.

Melihat antusiasme teman-temannya (bahkan Akashi yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar semangat di kedua matanya saat mendengar kata _es krim_ ), Reo akhirnya mengalah dan setelah kesepakatan bulat itu tercapai, para anggota—dan _mantan_ anggota—inti tim basket Rakuzan pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat.

Pada akhirnya, Reo mengusulkan untuk membeli es krim di mini-market yang akan mereka lewati di perjalanan menuju kedai ramen saja, mengingat perut mereka berenam juga sudah mulai berisik meminta untuk diisi. Usulan itu disambut dengan baik tanpa protes—tentu saja.

Kedai ramen yang menjadi tujuan mereka ternyata berada di daerah pariwisata Kyoto. Tempat yang selalu saja dipenuhi oleh wisatawan asing maupun lokal terutama pada saat musim panas seperti ini. Karena itu, Akashi mungkin seharusnya tidak terlalu terkejut jika dia kebetulan bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya, tapi tetap saja langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Hayama berseru riang:

"Hei! Bukannya itu Kise Ryouta? Pemain Kaijou? Wow, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa terlihat setampan itu! Hampir seperti model!"

"Ryouta memang bekerja paruh-waktu sebagai model, Hayama-san," Akashi membalas spontan bahkan tanpa menoleh ke arah Hayama. Pandangannya sibuk mencari sosok Kise yang disebut-sebut oleh Hayama, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan Kise di depan salah satu kedai teh yang terlihat seperti berasal dari zaman Edo. Bibir Akashi secara otomatis membentuk senyum saat melihat Kise menggunakan yukata. Dia terlihat pantas dengan kostum tradisional itu.

"Hee, begitu? Aku baru tahu."

"Itu karena kau memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan orang lain, kan? Kecuali pemain Shuutoku itu. Miyaji, kalau tidak salah?" Reo setengah meledek.

"Haha, bukan salahku Miyaji-san begitu menarik. Sifatnya yang tidak mau kalah itu! Aaah, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Miyaji-san lagi!"

"Mungkin kau bisa mencoba menghubunginya setelah ini," Reo menepuk-nepuk kepala Hayama sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Akashi. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sei-chan? Kau tidak mau menemui Ryouta-chan sekarang? Nampaknya dia sudah akan selesai sebentar lagi."

"Hmm," Akashi mempertimbangkan jawabannya. Seperti kata Reo, Kise memang terlihat sudah selesai pemotretan. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau dia menyapa Kise sekarang. "Apa kalian keberatan kalau aku menambah satu orang lagi?"

"Sei-chan ini bicara apa. Tentu kami tidak keberatan! Tapi mungkin sebaiknya Sei-chan pergi berdua saja dengan Ryouta-chan. Lagipula, tidak setiap hari kalian bisa bertemu seperti ini, kan? Anggap saja ini hari yang istimewa!"

"Reo benar, Akashi. Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi minggu depan, tapi hal yang sama tidak berlaku untuk temanmu itu, kan."

"Bahkan Mayuzumi-senpai pun berkata seperti itu?" Akashi tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku menurut. Maaf aku undur diri lebih cepat. Sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan."

Semua orang menggumamkan balasan mereka, tapi Akashi sudah tidak lagi mendengarnya. Kedua kakinya telah terlebih dahulu membawanya menuju ke arah Kise. Tanpa disadarinya, sudah ada sebentuk senyum yang hadir di wajahnya. Ini suatu kebetulan yang benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kise masih sibuk berterima kasih kepada semua kru pemotretan saat Akashi sudah cukup dekat untuk mendengar suaranya. Akashi membiarkan kehadirannya terabaikan untuk beberapa saat. Dia cukup paham bahwa dalam dunia profesionalisme, ramah-tamah yang sepele seperti yang sedang Kise lakukan sekarang dapat berarti besar.

Selama menunggu, Akashi memutuskan untuk memerhatikan Kise. Yukata yang sebelumnya dia kenakan telah tergantikan oleh kemeja putih dan celana jins sederhana. Sedikit disayangkan, tapi bahkan penampilan itu pun sudah mampu membuat beberapa gadis di sekitar Akashi memekik tertahan. Senyum di wajah Akashi sedikit merekah. Ah, kalau saja gadis-gadis itu tahu seperti apa Kise sebenarnya. Mungkin mereka tidak akan semudah itu jatuh hati kepadanya.

Suara pekikan gadis-gadis itu menarik perhatian Kise. Akashi dapat melihat saat dia melayangkan pandang ke arah mereka dan—sebagai akibatnya—menangkap sosok Akashi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Kedua mata Kise membulat untuk sesaat, sebelum seluruh ekspresi wajahnya berubah cerah. Senyum yang dia tunjukkan benar-benar sumringah.

"Akashicchi!" Kise berseru riang sambil melambaikan tangan. Seolah Akashi bisa melewatkan sosoknya yang menjulang di antara kerumunan orang dan _sangat_ menarik perhatian.

Akashi terkekeh pelan. Ada rasa hangat yang membuncah di dadanya dan dia menikmatinya.

"Halo, Ryouta. Kebetulan sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini," ujar Akashi saat Kise sudah berada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua dengan ahli mengabaikan bisik-bisik yang dapat terdengar jelas di sekitar mereka.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bakal ketemu Akashicchi di sini!" Kise membalas masih dengan senyum cerahnya. "Walaupun aku agak berharap juga, karena aku tidak punya banyak kesempatan berkunjung ke Kyoto."

"Tadi aku diajak oleh Reo- _nee_ dan yang lain untuk berkumpul. Kami memang biasa melakukan itu setiap hari Minggu. Kalau aku tahu kau ada pemotretan di sini, aku pasti akan mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini."

"Eh, aku tidak mau merepotkan Akashicchi. Makanya aku tidak memberi kabar apapun." Kise mengusap punggung lehernya. "Mm, maksudku, aku berencana untuk menghubungi Akashicchi setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Tapi kurasa sekarang itu sudah tidak perlu lagi. Hehe."

"Kau tidak akan merepotkanku, bodoh," Akashi menggeleng pelan. Kadang dia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Kise yang terlalu memikirkan orang lain. Walaupun, yah, mungkin justru hal itu yang membuatnya lebih menggemaskan. "Lagipula, aku akan sangat senang jika bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Ini kesempatan langka yang tidak akan aku lewatkan, kau tahu."

Perkataan Akashi yang terdengar begitu tulus membuat kedua pipi Kise merona merah. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok pria di hadapannya dan menggumamkan alasan yang terlalu pelan untuk Akashi dengar. Akashi menghela napas lantas sedikit berjinjit untuk dapat menepuk puncak kepala Kise. Satu hal yang berhasil membuat Kise kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku bukannya kesal denganmu, Ryouta. Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai sekarang?"

"Ah, iya. Tadi itu pemotretan yang terakhir. Aku akan kembali ke Kanagawa nanti malam. Rasanya sayang kalau cepat-cepat pulang."

"Hmm." Akashi merespon singkat. Tangannya yang semula menepuk kepala Kise sudah merambat turun hingga akhirnya dia dapat menggenggam tangan si pirang. "Kalau begitu, aku sudah bisa menculikmu sekarang, kan?"

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman Akashicchi yang lain?" Kise bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap. Pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan. Demi Tuhan, wajahnya terasa begitu panas! Dan semoga saja Akashi tidak dapat mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya yang begitu kencang.

"Mereka tidak keberatan," Akashi mengangkat bahu ringan. "Malah, mereka yang terlebih dulu mengusulkanku untuk menemuimu. Dan jujur saja, aku jauh lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersamamu daripada bersama mereka."

" _Mou_!Akashicchi jangan bicara seperti itu!" Kise mengerang. Rasanya rona wajahnya tidak akan kembali normal dalam waktu singkat kalau Akashi terus-menerus berkata gombal seperti itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan," Akashi membalas ringan. "Lagipula, hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa, bukan?"

Sekali lagi kedua mata Kise membulat. Kali ini ada pantulan ketidakpercayaan dan sedikit pengharapan di sana. "Akashicchi... ingat?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa," sambil menyeringai kecil, Akashi mengangkat kedua tangan Kise yang ada di genggamannya dan mencium jemari Kise. Tanpa memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka, Akashi berbisik. Pelan dan _intim_. "Selamat ulang tahun, _Ryouta_."

Rona merah di wajah Kise menjalar hingga ke telinga dan lehernya. Tidak ada beda dengan kepiting rebus atau tomat yang matang. Akashi menahan tawa yang menggelitik perutnya. Ah, hari ini pasti akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan untuknnya.

.

.

.

— **End.**

* * *

A/N: SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KISE RYOUTA! Maafkan saya yang hanya bisa menuliskan _drabble_ sederhana ini buat merayakan. _I'm so rusty I don't even_! _Anyway_! Drabble ini didedikasikan untuk grup AkaKise yang telah memberikan ide. Terima kasih! Ayo terus ramaikan kapal kecil ini~

 _Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it. :)_


End file.
